If You Could Be Sweet
by PinkFreud
Summary: She was the one who wore her hair in pigtails, she was the one who accidentally called him 'Daddy'. Under the circumstances, he couldn't help but go along with it. He was doing a service, really.
1. Chapter 1

**Again, had an idea that wouldn't go away. So here, enjoy all the porn. Lots of daddy kink and some light age play; if this sort of thing squicks you out at all, then don't read. Everyone else, please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

She had her hair in pigtails, that always got to him. Darcy was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the TV, wearing oversized pyjamas with turtles on them. In front of her was a large bag of Sour Patch Kids and a bottle of Chardonnay. Loki sat back on the couch, staring at this strange woman-child creature, wondering how he'd found himself in this place. Their 'friendship' had started a few months before, as an unlikely alliance. Darcy was one of the few people who did not respond to him with outright disgust or hatred, always talking to him as if he were an acquaintance, not a villain. At first, Loki had been confused and almost annoyed by this, but then slowly she had worn him down until he found that he actually enjoyed her company. She then began inviting him to 'hang out' with her outside of work, much to the chagrin of her friend Jane Foster. Perhaps he was lonelier than he cared to admit, because Loki had reluctantly agreed to her invitation and found himself pleasantly surprised. In truth, he had grown fond of Darcy, a little _too_ fond. He'd begun to notice more about her: the pretty shade of her large eyes, the teasing smile that sometimes crossed her lush lips, her enticingly curvy body. A body that was more often than not hidden beneath some wretched baggy garment, like the way it was now.

The pajamas needed to come off, Loki decided. He was dying to see what was underneath. ''You want some more wine?'' she asked, turning around.

''No, thank you,'' he answered politely. She shrugged. ''Suit yourself,'' she replied, taking a sip right from the bottle.

''You should slow down on that,'' he told her. ''And use a glass.''

Rolling her eyes, Darcy said, ''Yes, _Daddy_.'' Then she immediately froze in horror as she realized what she had said, to Loki of all people! It had just popped out of her mouth, she hadn't been thinking. Well, perhaps the stories were to blame; she'd recently downloaded some ageplay fiction to her Kindle and it must have sunk into her subconscious. That compounded with the fact that she had been secretly lusting over the god for months. While he often spent time at her apartment, she was convinced that he only liked her as a friend. And now he was probably going to never want to come over again.

Loki slowly raised an eyebrow at her as he processed what she had just said. He didn't know why, but her words, combined with the pigtails and his growing frustration made his cock harden in his pants. '' _Excuse_ me?''

''Uh, I mean, yeah,'' Darcy laugh-coughed a little, and quickly got up from the floor, taking the bottle of wine into the kitchen. Her face was flushed and her skin felt too hot and tight. He was right, she'd probably had enough to drink.

''Hmm, no,'' Loki said, motioning her back over to him. Now there was a wicked and yet very attractive smile crawling across his face, the sort of smile that made her panties dampen instantly. The atmosphere in the room shifted as he asked, ''What did you say?''

She looked down at the floor, wishing that the carpet would magically absorb her. ''Darcy,'' he said in a warning tone that she'd never heard him use before. ''Look at me.''

After a moment's hesitation she complied, raising her head to meet his stern and heated gaze. ''Answer the question, pet. What did you say?''

She cleared her throat. ''I said, 'Yes, Daddy.' ''

Loki had never really seen her like this before, usually Darcy was brimming with snark and sarcasm, now she was blushing, submissive. It was adorable and deeply arousing all at the same time, and it made him very, very hungry. A nerve had been struck in her, he knew. He cocked his head to the side and studied her. ''Why did you say that?''

''It just slipped out, ok?'' She fidgeted, toying with the large sleeve of her top. ''I'd...I'd been reading some stories earlier, and I'd had a little too much wine, like you said.''

''Hmmm,'' he hummed, his tone low and thoughtful. ''What sorts of stories?''

''Age play erotica, Daddy kink stuff,'' she mumbled.

Pieces began clicking together in Loki's mind. He was no stranger to Midgardian pornography and erotica, most of it he found to be ridiculous, but he knew that this was somewhat of a common theme. ''You like reading this sort of thing?''

''I guess, sometimes.'' By her bashful response, he figured it was probably more than _sometimes_.

Then, Loki had an idea. And he knew that if he acted on it he would probably regret it later but he didn't care. He was feeling horny and impulsive and mischievous and so he said, ''Come closer,'' motioning her towards him. Perhaps this was the perfect opportunity for the both of them to get what they wanted. He reached out his hand and she obediently took it. Then he reached up and toyed with one of her pigtails, sliding the dark strands of her hair between his fingers, tugging on them. ''Maybe you need a Daddy,'' he mused. ''That's what you've been trying to tell me, that you've been naughty and misbehaving. That you need someone to guide you.''

 _God, yes_. Darcy couldn't believe that this was happening. Her breath stuck in her throat and her knees shook as she felt heat pool between her legs at the thought. Loki was so different, so unlike anyone that she'd ever met before; he made her want things that she'd only read about, something in his dominant nature woke a hidden part of her, a quiet and submissive part that craved a firm hand. He put his arms around her waist. ''Could that be right?'' he asked gently.

She managed a nod.

'' _Words_ , love.''

''Yes,'' she said, speaking up. ''That could be right.''

Something about this exchange pleased the god beyond reason. ''You're such a pretty girl,'' he continued, trailing his finger along the fabric of her pyjamas. ''Why do you hide yourself in these shapeless things. I want to look at you. Will you let me?''

Darcy's chest burned as she was suddenly afflicted with a lack of oxygen. Something about the idea of Loki seeing her made her feel charged and afraid at the same time. ''Don't be shy,'' he soothed. His tone was gentle but she saw the fire simmering in his blue-green eyes, the danger there.

''Alright, yes, you can look at me,'' she said bravely. She felt a ripple of energy pass over her body, then looked down in astonishment. Her pyjamas were gone, and instead she was dressed in a small, sheer nightie which left very little to the imagination. It was a pretty pale green colour, like sea foam. A pair of tiny lace panties covered her lower body but on top she had nothing, her breasts were bare beneath the flimsy fabric and to her shame she saw that her nipples were now standing at attention, betraying her arousal.

''That's better,'' Loki said, approval dripping from the words. ''Now,'' he patted his knee. ''Come and sit.'' Tentatively, Darcy moved forward and climbed onto his lap, very aware of the large, hard bulge in his pants. Her thigh was perilously close to it, the proximity made her grow even wetter. ''I think that my little girl has been keeping secrets from me, and that isn't nice,'' he said, his voice taking on an authoritative timbre. ''You've been reading naughty stories, haven't you?''

''Yes,'' she answered. His tone and his closeness, his scent, these were sending her into a riot, and so, overwhelmed, she corrected, ''Yes, Daddy.'' Loki's hand tightened on her bare knee and she watched his eyes darken, the pupils widening. ''Been having some naughty thoughts, too?'' he prompted as his hand slowly crept higher.

''Yes, Daddy.''

''Do you have thoughts about me?''

''Yes.''

''For how long?''

''Awhile now.''

''And when you have these thoughts,'' he continued as his hand slid all the way under the gown, until his fingers were resting over her covered pussy, ''do you touch yourself?''

A breath hissed between her teeth. ''Yes.''

''Here?'' he wondered, pressing against her clit. Darcy stifled a moan. ''Yes.''

''Does it feel good?'' Loki slowly starting to rub her in a light, circular motion, loving the little jolts that sped through her body as he did so.

''Yes,'' she whimpered.

''You must _stop_ ,'' he told her. ''I want you to be a good girl, and that means you must tell me when your little pussy wants to be touched. It's just for me now, do you understand?''

Darcy's head swam. ''Yes, Daddy.''

''Do you want to be touched right now, love?''

'' _Yes_.''

''I know you do. I can feel you, you're getting so wet. You need Daddy to touch you, to rub your hungry little quim, to put my fingers inside of you.'' Darcy wriggled a little at the thought, her blood gushing hot and cold. Then, maddeningly, Loki pulled his hand away. ''But you must learn to wait,'' he said. ''First, I want to touch these.'' His long, searching fingers went higher, until his hand closed eagerly over her breast.

''Mmm,'' Loki suppressed a moan as he fondled her, pinching one of her hard nipples. ''Let's get this shirt off, so I can see your beautiful tits. Lift up your arms.'' Darcy complied, letting him pull the nightgown over her head, leaving her in only the lacy knickers. ''That's so much better, lovey,'' he praised. ''You have no idea how long I've been waiting to get my hands on you. Does it feel good when Daddy touches you?''

''Fuck, yes!'' came her enthusiastic answer. In response, he slapped her breast. ''No cursing. I'll let that one go, but next time I will put you across my knee, do you understand?''

She felt a hot flood of wetness soak into her panties at the thought. Loki was a natural at this, she realized. And the little submissive inside of her responded and came out to play in ways that she had not intended. Darcy had often suspected that she had these tendencies, but she'd never found the right Dom. Until now. Perhaps she'd subconsciously known it all along. Maybe she'd been waiting for this moment.

''Yes, Daddy, I understand.'' God, calling him that made her so _hot_ , and the wrongness of it all only added to the fire.

''Good girl.'' He started fondling her again, using his other hand to shift her closer to his erection before he leaned his head down and fastened his mouth around her nipple, grazing the hard nub with his teeth. A shiver wracked Darcy's body. Then Loki's fingers crept lower again until they had skimmed beneath the thin lace underwear so that he could stroke her silky, hot flesh directly. She moaned like a whore as he played with her clit, rolling it between his fingers, making it stand up while he kept sucking on her breast. All the while, she was held there helpless.

Loki released her from his lips and tongue and fingers for a moment. ''You're so nice and wet, love. You're so very responsive to your Daddy.'' He pulled Darcy further onto his lap, turning her round so that she was facing him. He pressed her against his straining erection, rocking up into her. She ground down, wiggling, nearly coming at the friction against her oversensitive pussy. Loki was amazed at what he was discovering about her, all these secret wicked desires that she craved, things that he would be more than happy to give her. He lifted her up then, standing, carrying her into the bedroom where he lay her down on the bed.

''Be a good girl and put your arms over your head,'' he ordered, unfastening the front of his pants, pulling his cock out but not undressing any more.

There was something very sexy to Darcy about being essentially naked while Loki was still clothed, it created a contrast that illustrated his dominance over her, her vulnerability to him. And he was _beautiful_ , the way the crisp white shirt hugged the lean muscles of his chest, the buttons straining when he moved, the black pants clinging to his long legs and toned thighs. She bit back a moan as his length was revealed to her; it was massive and it made her mouth water.

Loki ran the tip of his cock over her lace-covered pussy, teasing her through the fabric. He decided not to pull her underwear off all the way, instead he just slid them to the side and sank in to her. ''Such a tight little quim,'' he hissed, pushing in shallowly and then pulling out, letting her get used to the size. ''Is this what you wanted? Daddy's big cock inside of you?'' The god was having the time of his life, saying such filthy things to her. This was wickedness at its best and it felt utterly wonderful.

''Yes Daddy,'' she groaned, wishing he would go deeper. He took his time, and those easy slow-slow strokes were torture: Darcy wanted hard and fast.

'' _Please_ ,'' she whimpered.

He lifted her legs, resting them on his shoulders and then sped up his motions, plunging hard in and out of her. ''I've got you sweetheart,'' Loki growled. ''You're mine and I'm going to take care of you. You need to come hard, and I'll make you, don't you worry. You are going to come all over your Daddy's cock like a good girl, aren't you? Come on, let me feel it, let go.'' His words, combined with the rough, deep fucking that he was now giving her at that angle sent her spiralling into the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. Unable to help herself, Darcy screamed out, ''Yes, yes, fuck me harder, Daddy!'' and tightened around him.

Loki felt his balls burn, felt the pulse of seed as it spurted from him almost violently. _So perfect_ , he thought, observing the beautiful girl beneath him, her hair, still in pigtails, fanned down across the pillow, his cock buried inside of her, frilly panties shoved to the side as he claimed her body. He let her go, setting her legs down, pulling out of her, sitting back and watching with fascination as his come dripped out of her and soaked the green fabric.

''Would you like to do this again, little one?'' he asked, and she gasped out, '' _Yes_ , Daddy.''

''Good, because I think this could work out rather nicely. There is still much you need to be taught.'' He stroked her thigh affectionately and smiled at her. ''I think that you need a bath, and then I'm going to have to punish you for your language. Do you understand?''

''Yes,'' she told him, arousal stirring again at the thought. ''Yes, Daddy.'' Darcy knew that she'd be wearing her hair in pigtails far more often, and that suited her just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

A unique sort of relationship had unknowingly begun between the god and the girl. At work, Darcy was still sarcastic and funny, outspoken as ever, and she still wore rather baggy, layered clothes, she still engaged in friendly banter with Loki, and Loki was still his usual grumpy self around the Avengers, terminally afflicted with a look of boredom and superiority, wearing an expression that suggested he was always on the verge of rolling his eyes. But at Darcy's apartment, at the end of the day, it was a very different story.

Darcy would slip off her clothes and gather her wavy dark hair into two long pigtails and then slip into one of the outfits that Loki had created especially for their time together. A kind of metamorphosis took place then, her everyday persona with all its worries fell into the background of her mind and went quiet, allowing Princess to come out. Princess was what the god had started calling her Little. Darcy was becoming more aware that Princess had always existed, though nebulously, only emerging sometimes. The impromptu game that they had played one night changed that. Something about Loki, about his nature, had made the Little respond and happily come to the fore. Because she recognized her Daddy. Their dynamic, which might seem strange and even perverse to some, now seemed like the most natural thing in the world; on a more psychological level, it gave Darcy a unique sense of balance in her day to day life, and she suspected that Loki felt the same.

Darcy had several different outfits, all of them nightgowns of sorts, with frilly lace underwear and soft, very sheer tops that came to rest at mid-thigh. The material was in a variety of different colours, mainly shades of green but sometimes blue or purple. There were matching satin ribbons to tie around her pigtails and also, lately, there was something new: Loki had gifted her with a very pretty delicate gold necklace that fit around her neck like a choker. In the front was a large shimmering polished stone that was remarkably iridescent, when it caught the light, Darcy noticed that it looked like the entire universe was inside.

Loki smiled as he watched her walk out of the bedroom. The god was absurdly pleased with this new arrangement. Taking care of his Princess satisfied some deep need inside of him, it allowed the authoritative ruler to come out, in a far less destructive way than it previously had. He loved it when Darcy became like this, soft and obedient, needing him, his guidance, his firm hand. Said hand twitched as it rested on his knee, remembering making contact with her curvy bottom during one of her punishments. As her Daddy, Loki had certain rules in place for his little girl, and if she broke them, he needed to correct her.

Tonight Darcy was dressed fetchingly in the turquoise coloured nightdress, matching ribbons tied in bows around her hair. The collar-like necklace that he had given her lay against her milky throat. She looked irresistibly sweet, like sugar dissolving on his tongue. Loki beckoned her forward and she moved closer until she was standing directly in front of him. ''You look lovely, little one,'' he purred in an approving tone. He lifted up the bottom of the gown and admired the lace that covered her sex. Pulling it with his fingers, he inspected her, gliding the long digits beneath the material to feel the smoothness of her bare pussy. ''Very good,'' he praised. He liked her to always be clean shaven, the sight and feel of her silky mound excited him. Satisfied, the god reluctantly removed his fingers and pulled the nightdress back down. ''You've had a busy day, you deserve some playtime. What would you like to do?''

Darcy knew what she really wanted to do, but that would come soon enough. So she let herself enjoy this unwinding time when she could let her Little run free.

''I want to color,'' she decided, going over to the shelf and removing her stack of coloring books. Colouring, she had come to discover, was a remarkably soothing, almost meditative activity. She had several books that she'd bought online, featuring detailed outlines of dragons, wizards, mermaids and vampires. Tonight Darcy selected the dragons, and situated herself on the floor, spreading her colored pencils out on the coffee table. She turned her head and looked back at Loki.

''Why don't you color with me, Daddy?'' she asked.

''Not right now, Princess,'' he replied calmly. ''Daddy is just going to watch you.''

She hummed to herself as she colored, feeling very distracted. She kept raising her eyes to look at Loki sitting on the couch, lust filling her at the sight. He was dressed in his typical elegant manner: long fitted black pants, a charcoal coloured shirt with the cuffs unbuttoned and the sleeves slightly pushed up to reveal strong forearms. His shoulder length black hair was bound back from his forehead in a half ponytail, the rest hung loose. He looked strong, intelligent. Safe and yet dangerous at the time time. Loki raised his eyebrow at her and Darcy realized that she had begun to chew on the end of her colored pencil.

''All right, Princess,'' he said decidedly. ''Playimte is over. Put your books away and come here to me.'' With a swallow and a nod, she closed the book and collected the pencils, setting them back on the shelf and then slowly walked over until she was standing before him. His face was attractively stern, she knew that she had, in fact, broken one of his rules and he had seen.

''Were you chewing on your colouring pencils?'' he asked.

''Yes, Daddy,'' she replied, nervously twisting her fingers around one of her pigtails.

''And what are my rules about that?''

''No chewing on pens or pencils, no biting fingernails,'' she recited.

''I know that you have a hard time with this,'' Loki said, raising his hand so that the tip of his tapered finger rested against her lower lip. ''I know my little girl always wants to have something in her pretty mouth. But when you feel like that, you must tell Daddy and let him help you. Here.'' He pulled her onto his lap, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a lime green flavoured lollipop. Darcy was a little disappointed. That wasn't what she wanted to suck on at the moment. He pulled off the wrapper slowly and then held the candy to her mouth. ''Give it a lick, pet.''

Darcy darted out her tongue and ran it along the hard green sphere.

''Such an eager, talented tongue. Now suck,'' Loki instructed, and in response she wrapped her mouth around the sweet, feeling a burst of flavour in her mouth. He held it, twirling the stick a little as she enjoyed it, the pupils of his eyes widening. Darcy could feel that familiar hardness start to grow underneath her. Loki took the candy from her and set it down on the table.

''That's enough, Princess,'' he said, voice low. His hand trailed up her thigh, then found its way between her legs to press against her heated core. He clucked his tongue. ''Look at this, you've gotten yourself all wet. My little girl is very excited tonight. Are you excited to be with your Daddy, love?''

''Yes, Daddy.''

The god's eyes narrowed slightly. ''Have you been rubbing your little pussy when I'm not here?'' he wondered, stroking at her swelling clit through the fabric. Darcy fought back a gasp at the stimulation. ''No, Daddy,'' she whispered. ''Because that's just for you.''

''That's right. I can feel it getting even wetter for me, can feel your little button growing under my fingers.'' Then he stopped, halting the motions of his fingers. ''But still, Princess, you did break one of Daddy's rules. I know you didn't mean it, and it wasn't a big rule, so I will make your punishment easy. After all, you've been very good lately. Stand up.''

She complied and then he spread his legs apart, a pose that sent shivers through Darcy, made her tremble in lustful anticipation.

''Take off your nightgown, let Daddy look at those pretty tits.''

Darcy eagerly stripped the garment off and dropped it to the floor. Loki smiled wolfishly. ''Take them in your hands and play with them for me.''

Obediently she cupped her large, sensitive globes and squeezed them. ''Now, lick those sweet little nipples.''

Leaning down, she lifted her breast and then darted out her tongue, doing as he bid.

''That's my good girl. That feels nice, doesn't it. Look how hard they get.''

As he spoke, Loki reached down and unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock. ''Remember, when you need something to put in your mouth, just ask Daddy. I have something here for you to suck on. Would you like that?''

She nodded vigorously. ''Kneel,'' he told her, and Darcy sank to her knees. He moved forward on the couch and directed the bulbous top of his prick to her lips. ''Put that hungry mouth on Daddy.''

Darcy practically dove forward, wrapping her lips around him, attacking his throbbing length with her tongue. Loki hissed in delight. ''Yes, that's my sweet Princess.''

She truly loved the feeling of him in her mouth, the enormous powerful rod covered with satiny skin. Swirling her tongue along it, Darcy moved down and then up to suck on the head. Loki gripped one of her pigtails and arched his hips, forcing himself more deeply into her throat. He knew, regrettably, that he wasn't going to last long, but on the plus side, he would be able to watch as he spilled himself into her mouth. ''You're making Daddy feel so good, love. I'm going to come, you're going to taste it on your tongue. I want you to swallow it all for me.''

His words inflamed her, Darcy squeezed her thighs together as she worked him ever harder, listening as Loki's breathing became more uneven, as he pulled harder on her hair. She felt him twitch and then he let out a deep, throaty moan as his hips jerked and his back arched. Salty-sweet come spurted all over her tongue and she drank it down like a good girl.

He lay still for a moment after he came, then gathered his wits and pulled out of her mouth, tucking himself back into his pants. ''Did I do ok, Daddy?'' she asked, blinking up at him coquettishly.

''Very good, Princess,'' he managed. ''So good that I am going to give you a reward.'' Loki stood and lifted her, repositioning them so that she was sitting on the couch and he was crouched on the floor in front of her. He looked at her with burning eyes as he pulled off her panties then spread her legs apart so that she was completely exposed to him. ''You liked sucking your Daddy, didn't you?'' he asked as a grin slithered across his mouth.

Darcy nodded innocently. ''Yes, Daddy.''

''I know you did. Your kitty is so wet, you are absolutely dripping. Do you want Daddy to lick you too?''

''Yes, please.''

''Good, because I can't wait to taste my Princess.''

Loki bent down and began to work at her with his tongue, starting with slow and gentle licks which soon increased in speed and pressure. Soon Darcy was writhing on the couch, crying out. Loki looked up and treasured the sigh of his flush-faced woman-girl eagerly bucking against him, her tits bared and lips parted, her hair hanging down in pigtails, she was at the perfect intersection of innocence and whoredom and for some reason this was everything he'd ever wanted. He decided then that he was going to make her squirt; he knew that he could have done it multiple times before but some sentimental impulse made him want to wait for the right moment and this seemed to be it.

Slipping two fingers into her cunt, he pumped them in and out a few times, feeling her clutch around him in delight. ''Oh, oh yes Daddy, please!'' she cried.

Fuck, that was music to his wicked, sinful ears. Loki curved his fingers at an angle, feeling the odd spongey little formation that was his goal and pressed while giving her a few frantic lashings with his tongue. Darcy screamed, thrashing wildly as her legs spasmed. He felt it, pulled his hand away as she gushed, hot-sweet spurts of liquid release spilling from her body. ''There it is,'' he said, voice heavy with pleasure, stroking her thigh as she rode it out.

Darcy stared up at the ceiling for a moment, unable to believe what had just happened, the sensations that had stormed along every nerve ending in her body. ''Oh, Princess,'' she heard him say, ''Daddy is so proud of you.''


End file.
